Lessons in Chinese
by SillyKwado
Summary: Chinese is too hard! Why did Emil have to take his stupid course? Xiao thinks it's easy though and is more than willing to help his boyfriend pass the class. He actually makes a pretty good teacher... though his methods are a little unorthodox... HongIce! Rated M for reasons... Basically PWP


Emil groaned and let his head fall forward onto the open textbook he was trying to study out of. There was no wayhe'd _ever_ learn this! It was too much!

"I'll never learn this!" Emil cried into the pages.

Xiao looked up from his own book he was studying from with an amused glance and said, "Sure you will. You just gotta, like, try."

"I have been!" Emil said, un-planting his face from the book. "This stupid language is impossible!" He glared at the offending textbook hoping it'd catch on fire.

Xiao pouted, "It's not stupid. Chinese is one of the easiest languages to learn."

"Yeah right," Emil scoffed. "Tell that to my failing grade."

Xiao shook his head with a sigh and closed his advanced chemistry textbook. He got up and went over to his boyfriend. "Let me see."

Emil covered the pages of the book with his hands. "No way, you'd laugh."

"C'mon Emil," Xiao said while poking Emil in the side making him squirm and squeak. "Just show me. Maybe I can, like, help you."

"Fine," he replied after a moment and reluctantly pulled his hands away.

Xiao looked over the vocab list. There were quite a few things on there, but it wouldn't be impossible to learn. They were pretty simple stuff actually – clothing, furniture, numbers.

"Not so bad," Xiao muttered still looking over the list. "When's your test?"

Emil looked away nervously. "Erm… tomorrow?"

Xiao looked at the Icelander incredulously. "And you're just _now_ studying for it?"

"Hey, I had… other things to do!" Emil tried.

"…you're such a procrastinator," Xiao teased while shaking his head. "Alright, scoot over. I'm going to, like, help you with this."

Emil scooted over on his chair so that he was half on it and so that Xiao could also share the seat. Xiao sat down and put his left arm around Emil for balance. Then he grabbed the textbook and pushed it out of sight of his boyfriend's eyes.

"Hey! I need that!" Emil protested and tried to grab the textbook.

"No you don't, because we are going to work on your memorization," Xiao said smugly.

The Icelandic boy stubbornly crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Alright, what's 'one'?"

Emil gave Xiao a blank stare.

"Seriously? You don't even know 'one'? What do you even know?" Xiao asked incredulously.

"Plenty!" he huffed. "Like 'shyshy' and… ch-ching…"

"You mean xièxie and qing? Thank you and please?"

"Yep!"

"…well, at least you're polite. But those words aren't, like, on the list. So, repeat after me: yī, èr, sān, sì, wŭ."

"Um… yee… arr… sah… uh, what?"

Xiao raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should take it slower… you're a kinesthetic learner right? You learn easier by doing things rather than just memorization like me, right?"

Emil nodded.

"Alright then. Hold up your first finger and repeat after me: yī."

"Ee," Emil repeated while staring at his finger.

"Right. Next: èr," Xiao said holding up two fingers now.

"…are," Emil said, copying Xiao.

"Yep. Sān." Now three fingers.

"Sahn."

"Sì." Four.

"Suh."

"Yep. Wŭ." Five.

"Woo."

"Great, now do them all."

Emil concentrated and held up one finger before saying, "Ee." Then he held up two. "Are." Then three. "…san." Four. "S-… em… suh?" He at Xiao unsurely.

"Right," Xiao said with a smile and a nod.

Emil gave a relieved smile back and held up five fingers. "Woo."

"Yep! See? You can do it!" Xiao said encouragingly.

"Yeah, but that was only five numbers," Emil sighed while putting down his hand. "And those were hard enough."

"True, but it's a new language. It takes time. You won't, like, learn it in one night," Xiao said and rubbed an encouraging hand over his boyfriend's back. "Now, do it again."

Emil made a face. "Why?"

"Because, repetition helps with memorization. Now tell me what one is 'cause I don't, like, remember."

Emil gave his boyfriend a doubtful look and said, "Ee."

* * *

Xiao resisted another temptation to yawn. As much as he loved his language, it was boring going over grade school words for over an hour. If it was Cantonese maybe he'd be more interested, but it was Mandarin and he was bored. But he couldn't stop now, Emil was finally getting somewhere. They just finished numbers and colors and were trying to do clothes.

Emil was such a stubborn learner though! It was like talking through a brick wall to him. He wished his boyfriend had a photographic memory like he did.

"Doo-yahn koo?"

"Right. Duăn kù. Shorts," Xiao said, burying his head into Emil's neck and breathing in his scent. "And what's this?" Xiao bit lightly into the jacket Emil was wearing, near the collarbone, causing Emil's breath to hitch.

"Uh… shangyi…?"

"Mhmm," Xiao hummed into his neck and kissed the spot, while taking off the jacket. He bit into the T-shirt that was underneath the jacket, at the collar. "And this?" He brought his hand up rubbing Emil's stomach underneath the fabric.

"Em… T-tee shu s-shan?"

"Yep, tì xù shān… and what about this?" Xiao asked, bring down his hands to play with the button on Emil's jeans.

"X-Xiao… s-stop. I need to study!" Emil stuttered.

Xiao ignored him though and said, "You didn't, like, answer my question. What's this?"

"I-I don't… uh… Neyu zuai kuh?"

"Niù ză kù. Right," Xiao said and bit Emil's collarbone causing the boy to gasp. He unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans and snapped the boxer underneath. "And this?"

Emil gasped loudly and said, "Nay-ee kuh?"

"Neì kù," Xiao muttered before capturing Emil's lips in a brutal kiss. When they broke for air, Xiao whispered "wǒ xiǎng nǐ" against the Icelander's lips.

"What?" Emil asked, but Xiao just shook his head. He ran his hands up underneath Emil's shirt and pushed the garment over his head and out of the way. Then Xiao leaned down and kissed the exposed stomach.

"What's this?"

"I d-don't know that… we haven't gone over it y-yet," Emil replied.

Xiao looked up and said, "You've been staring at that list for like two hours before I started helping you. Surely you read over that part right?" Then he continued kissed the cute stomach in different places.

"Em.. I-I don't… uhnnn… b-ba?"

"Wrong." Xiao gave the stomach a light bite causing Emil to gasp. "It's fù. Say it."

"Fuh."

"Again." Xiao gave another light nip.

"F-fuh…"

Xiao pushed the jeans down to Emil's knees and gave a light bit at his hip. "And this?"

"I-uhnnn- I don't know!" Emil gasped. "Xiao… please…" Xiao rose up onto Emil's lap and kissed him lightly on the lips before nibbling on his ear. He rubbed both of his hands over the Icelander's hips.

"Yāo," he whispered. Then he slowly moved his hands around to Emil's lower back and pushed them to the boxers. He squeezed and massaged what he could touch of Emil's nice, tight ass while he was still sitting down in the chair.

"Tún," he whispered while he pinched that ass and stuck his left hand down the underwear. He traced the crack and outlined the hole as Emil leaned forward and grasped Xiao's shoulders hard with both hands.

"X-Xiao!" Emil gasped as Xiao took the right nipple in his mouth and pressed into the hole slightly with his pointer finger. "Xiao!"

The Chinese boy didn't respond but brought his left hand forward and grasped Emil's hard cock.

"Yīn jīng."

"I- ahh… I don't t-think that's in- nnngh- in the lesson!"

Xiao ignored him and stroked the hard cock in his hand while moving his mouth over to the other neglected nipple. He ran his fingers lightly from the bass to the tip and swiped his thumb at the precum that was collecting there. Emil bucked and gasped loudly.

Xiao brought up his right hand from the ministrations on the cute ass to trace the outline of the boxers.

"What was this?" he asked and snapped the boxers against Emil's hips. He swiped the tip again with his left hand and Emil gasped.

"I-I don't remember…" Emil replied. His mind was too clouded with lust… there was no way he could concentrate on studying now.

Xiao squeezed Emil's cock at the bass hard and Emil threw back his head and moaned loud.

"What was it?" Xiao repeated.

"I-I don't… please… I don't… uhnn, naeekun?"

Xiao hummed in affirmation and continued stroking Emil's cock. "Close enough. It's neì kù." As soon as he said that, he sunk down to his knees and brought out Emil's penis. He licked the precum at the tip before going down half way. Emil moaned and tried to buck into the warm heat, but Xiao held down his hips. The Chinese boy continued to stroke the base of the cock where his mouth didn't reach. He swirled his tongue around the shaft and Emil practically whined.

"And what was 'jacket'?" Xiao asked coming off of Emil's cock. He lapped at the tip light while waiting for the answer.

"Jacket?" Emil asked, gasping for breath.

"Jacket."

Emil groaned. "I-I don't know…"

Xiao stopped stroking and licking. Emil tried bucking to get some sort of friction but Xiao had his hips still held down.

"What was jacket?" he repeated more sternly this time.

"I-I don't…" Emil trailed off, opening his eyes. His gaze wandered over to the open textbook off to the side, unaware that Xiao was watching him. "Um… sh-shan-"

"You're cheating," Xiao said darkly.

"N-no, I didn't mea-" Emil cut off when Xiao harshly grabbed the base of his dick. The Chinese boy leaned in close and said, "Cheaters never prosper, _Emil_." The way he said Emil's name caused him to shiver and groan.

Xiao abruptly stood up and said, "I think you should be punished, hm?" and Emil just moaned in response. The Chinese boy pulled Emil up to his feet and pushed him over the desk they were studying at. He yanked down the underwear roughly and pulled them off along with the jeans that were still wrapped around his ankles.

He studied his boyfriend's naked body hungrily for a few moments while Emil shifted and blushed in embarrassment under the gaze.

Xiao put his right hand up to Emil's ass and rubbed it hard. "I think shí should do, yes? You remember what that is right?"

Emil nodded and shivered from anticipation.

"Good," Xiao said. "Because you're going to count out loud." And before Emil could respond, he snapped his right hand forward and spanked him hard. Emil gasped and tried to squirm away.

"Ah ah ah," Xiao tutted. "What was that?"

"One," Emil gasped.

"Wrong."

Emil whined and made a confused look.

"In Chinese," Xiao clarified with a dark grin. Then he snapped his right hand against that perfect ass again. "Start over. What's that?"

"Y-yī," Emil stuttered.

He spanked him again focusing on the right cheek.

"Èr."

Xiao did it harder on the left cheek.

"S-sān!"

"Next time you won't try to cheat and look, will you?" Xiao said snapping his hand another time.

"Sì… n-no, I p-promise... please!"

Xiao spanked him another time on the right cheek and Emil whined loudly before saying "wŭ."

"You still got five to go," Xiao said lightly rubbing the pink ass. Then he spanked hard twice more causing Emil to gasp obscenely and scratch his nails against the desk.

"Emil, are you forgetting something…?" Xiao asked.

"Ughnn… liù… qī…"

"Mhmmm…" He snapped his hand forward again. The cheeks were now reddening nicely. Emil groaned again and bucked forward slightly as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Bā…"

Xiao kissed away those tears and grasped the rock hard cock and lightly stroked it. Then he let go and spanked Emil again but lower this time, where he wasn't expecting it.

"A-ah!" Emil gasped.

"And what was that?" Xiao asked rubbing the hot, red area on his cheeks.

"Ungh…" Emil desperately tried to remember but the pain and Xiao's rubbing wasn't helping him concentrate. "Ugnnn… j-jiŭ?"

"Good." Then Xiao spanked him one last time hard.

"Shí!" he cried and scratched at the table. He was so close to cumming! "Xiao please!"

Xiao looked at his handiwork satisfied. Those beautiful pleas from his Emil are going to make him cum in his pants if he keeps stalling like this.

"Alright, baby," Xiao whispered as he leaned over his boyfriend and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and reached into the desk drawer where he knew Emil kept the lube hidden in the back. He tore off the constricting jeans and underwear that were still on him and lubed up his fingers.

He teased the hole before sticking the first finger in to the first knuckle. He moved it around some before pressing in more up to the second knuckle. He curled his finger letting Emil get used to the finger and then pushed it all the way in.

He pulled out his first finger slightly before shoving it back in and repeated the motion a few more times. Then he pressed the second finger in along beside the first.

Emil could barely think straight. He groaned and whined with the slight burn caused by the stretching. "Please Xiao…" he sighed as his boyfriend pumped his fingers in and out of his ass. "Please… I want you now!"

"One sec… just gotta make sure you're ready," Xiao replied, stretching and moving the three fingers around in the tight hole.

"I-I am ready!" Emil cried. "Now, please!"

"Alright…" Xiao retracted his fingers, curling them as they left hole causing Emil to gasp and squirm even more. He applied a generous amount of lube to his cock and spread it over before he lined up to the pretty hole.

He pressed tip in slowly until just the head was in, and then stopped.

Emil squirmed and made a high-pitched whine when Xiao stopped moving.

"X-Xiao… what? Why…?" he gasped, barely making any sense.

"Beg for it," Xiao said with a smirk.

"Pleas-"

"In Chinese."

"B-but… I d-don't know how…" Emil said desperately.

"Are you sure…? I think you can come up with something…"

Emil groaned and laid his forehead on the desk. He was painfully hard and the dick in his ass wasn't helping his thought process. He didn't know that many words to begin with? What could he even say?

"Qing…" he whispered.

"What was that?" Xiao asked.

"Qing… Qing, Xiao! Qing! Qing!" Emil cried.

Xiao groaned loudly. God, hearing Emil beg in Chinese was probably the hottest thing he's ever heard in his life. He pushed his hips forward slowly until he was balls deep inside that tight heat.

"Qing…!" Emil gasped when Xiao paused. Then the raven-haired boy pulled out and snapped his hips forward.

"It's polite to say 'thank you'," Xiao panted hotly into Emil's ear.

Thank you? What was thank you?

"Xièxie, Xiao!" Emil said. "Qing!"

Xiao groaned again and pumped in and out of that red ass. He tightly gripped Emil's hips as he quickened his pace. Emil was repeating the two Chinese words causing Xiao to go harder since hearing his language from the Icelandic boy drove him crazy.

He could feel himself getting close and judging from Emil's moans and pleas, he assumed Emil was getting close as well. He sped up his pace and struck the bundle of nerves that suddenly had Emil cumming hard and screaming his name. The way he tighten up around Xiao's dick, caused him to release deep in the Icelandic boy with a loud groan.

They laid there panting over the desk for a while, with Xiao draped on top of Emil. After a few more long moments of them trying to catch their breath, Xiao slowly pulled out of Emil. The Icelander groaned and winced at the pain of his sore ass.

Xiao felt a bit guilty when he saw the wince. He gently picked up the smaller boy (much to the other's protests) and laid him down on the bed.

"I can move y'know," Emil pouted.

"I know," Xiao said, pushing the blond's bangs gently out of the way and kissing his forehead. He stroked Emil's left cheek with his thumb and said, "Wǒ ài nǐ."

Emil concentrated for a moment before replying, "I love you too."

. . .

"Oh, and you're _never_ helping me study for a test again."

* * *

A/N

:D Yay! Hope everyone liked it!

This was for my friend! This is her reward for passing her summer class! :)

Sorry if the smut sucked xD I lived for the spanking scene ;D (and I'll never be able to say the numbers again with a straight face…)

So, for the Chinese, I had help from one of my friends who had taken a few Chinese classes before, since I have not :P Well, at one point I told her I almost wrote "bock" instead of "cock", and well, this is what she said: "it sprouts wings and a beak, and starts pecking at the other guy". She asked for it to be an alternate ending… and, well, I think it speaks for itself xD

So, anyway, hope you liked it! And tell me what you think! :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
